The present invention relates to a toy for a ball-hitting game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toy for a ball-hitting game in which a ball rolling on a slope face is hit back by a ball-hitting lever on one end of the slope face and target blocks stacked on the other end of the slope face are striken down one by one from the lower target blocks into a pocket by an impinging force of the ball.
Various toys for playing a ball-hitting game of this type have been known, but their structures are complicated and it is difficult to provide these toys at low costs. Moreover, they are defective in that they readily get out of order. The structure of the target section for striking down target blocks one by one by an impinging force of a rolling ball is complicated and a trouble is readily caused in this target section, and this trouble often renders playing impossible.